


Day Eighteen: Realism

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Blaine is pining for his best friend.





	Day Eighteen: Realism

Blaine liked to think he was a realist but in reality, he was a hardcore optimist at heart. Realism relies on a person’s ability to see situations for what they are not for the potential of what they could be. For example, he likes to think coffee dates with Kurt were actual dates but in fact, they were a friendly and routine activity between two people who were simply friends. Even if Blaine desperately wanted more.

After Valentine’s Day has passed, Wes and David were sick and tired of hearing Blaine complain and pine after their fellow Warbler. He had grand plans to ask Kurt on a real date but it all fell through when Blaine completely lost his nerve. Wasn’t he supposed to be the confident one in their friend group? How can one boy make him so nervous?

Now, he was sitting across from Kurt watching him as he told Blaine about the latest New Direction drama. Apparently, Finn and Rachel were fighting. His stepbrother wouldn’t stop texting Kurt with ideas to get her to forgive him. Kurt kept vetoing Finn’s ideas.

“He’s saying he wants to take Rachel to the community theater as if Finn could last through her critiques without me there as a buffer.”

“She does talk through their productions,” Blaine agreed, having seen Rachel firsthand.

Blaine never noticed the light freckles across Kurt’s nose and cheeks before today.

“He’s being ridiculous,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “I’m going to put my phone on DO NOT DISTURB.”

Kurt sets the device face down on the table. “Do you want a refill?” Kurt asks.

“Sure.” Blaine hands him his empty cup and watches Kurt jump in line.

_He always stands straight._ Blaine thinks. _Like he’s ready for anyone to take his picture._

Kurt’s smiling as if he knows Blaine is leaning on his hand daydreaming about holding his hand and kissing him in the car before Kurt drops him off at home.

When Kurt returns, their fingers brush as Blaine takes his new coffee. “Thanks.”

Maybe it’s time for Blaine to be more of a realist. He catches Kurt looking at him sometimes but always brushed it off. Once he overheard Kurt talking to Rachel about a crush on a Warbler. As the only gay and single Warbler, Blaine was pretty sure Kurt was talking about him.

Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand and the other boy smiles at their joined hands and doesn’t pull away.


End file.
